A graphics processing unit (GPU) provides pixel processing for graphics applications. In some examples, a GPU may be configured to support parallel processing operations. A GPU may generate a rectangular grid of pixels for display on a screen. The GPU may perform functions such as shading, culling, blending, illuminating, and others to generate pixel values for the pixels to be displayed on the screen. Parallel processing by the GPU may promote efficient processing for quick rendering of pixels to be displayed.